Face Down
by kurgaya
Summary: WARNINGS! - slash - rape/implied rape - sorta, twisted view - Wasn't he a taicho? Wasn't he strong? Why was he lying like this? Pinned down, on his front, the soft duvet digging into his exposed stomach, like a knife; reminding him -


**Warnings:** Slash - rape - implied rape - sorta, _twisted_ view - swearing - (can I add 'creepiness' as a warning?)

I'll let you work out what's going on.

**30/7 - Note:** By the way, 2oclock tomorrow morning _(argh! Who came up with such a goddamn hour?)_ I'm going on holiday for ten days (the waters of Greece are meant to be nice) so you won't hear from me for a while. I thought I'd leave you with this while I'm away - I'll try and come back with something happier in mind -

_Ha!_

* * *

><p>Tr<em>emb<em>ling -

Face down. Breathing through his parted lips – struggling – barely breathing –

Nose _hurt_. (Probably broken because of his escape attempt) - blood _dripping_ -

_All_ he could see was **red.**

Again – it wasn't surprising. Nothing could surprise him, _he was –_

His room. (Colder than normal, strange) It always was. Crept in at night like a shadow –

Fucking shadow. (Those words couldn't be truer)

Whispered a cheery 'hello' to the frozen figure halfway through changing. **(Frozen? Aha)**

What was the point in changing? Every night; _every bloody night - _

_How did he even _**get in?**_  
><em>

He could feel the delighted breaths in his ear – bitten, bleeding – nobody cared did they?

Pushed down onto his bed, skilled hands seeking, wanting -

- Pressure on his back – _he_ was sitting on him, bare legs kneeling over his ass, leaning forward to grasp _his_ victim –

(Again – like normal)

He liked putting him in his place. (Too strong; couldn't resist)

_Down boy down._

His place… Wasn't he a taicho? Wasn't he strong? Wasn't he a genius? Why was he lying like this? Pinned down, on his front, the soft duvet digging into his exposed stomach like a knife; reminding him -

There was a quiet chuckle in his ear; sweet, **sick** – hot tongue licked his cheek. It lapped up a trickling tear,

"Salty," muttered the voice, as if tasting his favourite candy –

Rock hard, _he_ wouldn't eat it any other way.

The smaller whimpered, squirming underneath the body perched lazily on the base of his back as if that action alone would grant him freedom from this –

_This – _

His arms were bent at the elbows out in front of him, his shaking hands locked together by another; a firm grip for such a bony hand, lean fingers and picked nails -

(_His_ skin was surprisingly warm for someone who - )

It was almost as if he were praying.

**Fuck that.**

What good would it do? There was nobody out there who could help him – him, this pathetic panicking piece of _shit_ –

That was what he was,

**_disgusting – _**

They'd chant if they found out.

They'd laugh – hollow laughs – all of them – if only they could see him now; he was meant to be powerful, a leader, and here he was –

The free hand tugged sharply at his spikes of hair, he gasped in pain –

A laugh from above, a body shuffling.

(Oh god here it came)

What could he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>He <em>never<em> could –

"Sit still chibi taicho."

A snarl bit back into breathless throat – hands wandering down his back, teasing, taunting -

(_Animal_, they would spit)

Could he do anything else? Waiting – knowing – there went his shihakusho –

Ribbons. That's what was left of it.

Left of **him**.

At the end of _this._

Always at the end of this –

Fa - ("Help," he whispered) - ce

**down  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tears, soaking into the pillow – Why? Why did this shit happen to him? Would had _he done_ to deserve this?

"You'll love this, I promise."

**_Liar._**

(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

_Learn your place child._

(I'll be good. I won't complain. I'll be _good_! Please don't - I don't want to get hurt!)

He wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't pure. Wasn't innocent. Wasn't **happy** and _carefree and_ young and _adorable._

(**Coward**, they would sneer)

_Fucked_ – (more ways than _one_) – stupid _little_ boy –

Red hot pain – God he could feel the **blasted thing** _tearing_ –

(Blood on the sheets. He'd have to clean it up)

"Ah-**a! S** – stop!"

Didn't even have his **_pride._**

_Good boy._

What was he? A dog?

- Throw the toy and _fetch_ -

**Who** was the _toy_?

(Wasn't he the dog?)

Scream slipped out. Nobody would hear.

Guards would be too far away to worry - _he_ made sure of that.

Why would they worry anyway - ?

_(You're a freak, boy)_

- Wouldn't expect something like this taking place -

(A hand patted his hair, running through the sweaty strands - **fake** comfort)

He _didn't want_ it

- _right under_ their **oblivious** noses.

Crying now - _wasn't he always? _Back ached. Ass fucking hurt.

- Pounding, at least _somebody_ was happy about the **situation** -

The hand clutching his wrists let go.

What was the point?

(Not like he could do anything anyway)

Felt like he was _falling_

Hell was **calling him -**

Big black depths of despair - endless fire - _**endless...**_

Heck,_ anything was better_ than this -

Another _whimper_ - here he was -

**Face down**

Nothing he could do about it.


End file.
